


Nightmares, Dreams, and Reality

by Littlegoaliejk3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegoaliejk3/pseuds/Littlegoaliejk3
Summary: Inspired by the sleeping warrior scene in 3x03. A headcanon formed to further explain Aurora’s face during THAT scene. Could go either way whether or not Aurora is in love with Mulan. But no matter what she definitely loves Mulan. You feel me?Aurora-centric. Aurora feels feelings. Spoilers for 3x03 (duh). And warning of ANGST. (no, not just “angst.” It’s “ANGST.” Clear? You’ve been warned…)As always, feedback appreciated :)





	Nightmares, Dreams, and Reality

Aurora crept down the familiar corridor towards Mulan’s room. Even though she had learned the exact steps to take to avoid any creaks in the floorboards and was finally able to open the door silently, she would never make it more than a step inside the door before Mulan sat straight up in her bed, a dagger in her hand.

“Another nightmare?” Mulan asked alertly at the familiar site. Aurora nodded weakly as the warrior lowered her guard.

“I’m fine. I’m not going anywhere. No distant lands. No mysterious wilderness. I’m staying right here with you and Philip.” Mulan said firmly as Aurora approached the bed, who nodded absentmindedly in response to the familiar words.

During their travels together, Aurora had learned to control her dreams and only return to the burning room occasionally to see if she could communicate with Snow, Henry or anyone else. However, since Philip’s return, her dreams had shifted once more. New nightmares, which slowly formed into the singular repeating nightmare, she had seen countless times. A nightmare which fueled her fears that the price of Philip’s return may be greater than the price they had already paid in their journey.

Aurora sat on the edge of the bed in silence staring at her hands as she contemplated voicing a thought she had been considering.

“What is it?” Mulan asked softly wondering what was bothering the princess…the queen. It was odd to think of Philip and Aurora as rulers when she had always thought of them as a prince and a princess.

Mulan inched closer to her friend.

“What are you thinking Aurora? It’s not the nightmares.”

“Nightmare.” Aurora corrected. “It’s just one nightmare…and it keeps returning.” Aurora continued her tone laced with worry.

“I know. But I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Mulan said softly.

“I know.”

“Then, what is bothering you? I know it’s not the nightmare.” Mulan finished with uncertainty. “Something else is on your mind.”

Aurora looked up surprised that Mulan had picked up on what Philip had not. Perhaps, it was because Mulan was the subject of her worried mind.

“I…” Aurora started, her gaze returning to her hand. “I…are you happy here?”

“Of course I am.” Mulan replied automatically. “Where else would I go?”

“You’re not happy here.” Aurora said upset.

“I didn’t say that.” Mulan replied agitated.

“I see you watching the men leaving to explore the enchanted forest further. Finding other’s out there looking for a place to stay. You want to go with them. Go on your adventures. Explore.”

“I’m perfectly happy staying right here.” Mulan replied unconvincingly.

“But your skills are of lit–”

“I’m right where I want to be.” Mulan interrupted. “Using my skills in the way I wish to. Protecting the people I love. My new home. My friends. My family….Keeping you safe.”

“But yo-”

“But nothing. I am staying to keep you safe….Not all dangers are physical ones.” Mulan said with finality, effectively silencing Aurora who had no reply.

“Besides, ” Mualn continued in a serious tone, with a twinkle in her eye. “Do you really think if I left I would sneak out in the middle of the night? That’s not a very honorable thing to do Aurora. You should know me better than that." 

Aurora laughed as she leaned into Mulan’s shoulder her fears easing for the time being. Of course I know that. But your honor is what put your life in danger over the course of our travels. Aurora thought as she sighed loudly, closing her eyes in attempting to enjoy the moment. But you’re safe now. You’re here. With us…with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"You should go with him.” Aurora said snapping Mulan out of her thoughts.

“No, I promised not to lea–” Mulan started with a shake of her head. 

“Go.” Aurora commanded. “You shouldn’t stay here just because I will worry. You’re a great warrior, Mulan. And I trust that you will be fine.” She finished unconvincingly.

“I don’t need to go. I am perfectly happy to stay here. To protect you and Philip. To do whatever is needed of me.”

“I need you to go help Neal. I need to see you happy. You try to hide it, but you are not happy staying here. You are restless. Go. Use your extraordinary abilities to help someone else. And I know you will be fine.”

Mulan could not hide the smile and joy that the thought of leaving the decaying castle brought to her. It had been true that she did not feel her skills were very useful in the effort to restore the castle and build a community.

“I will be fine.” Mulan stated.

“And you will write.”

“I will.”

“And be careful.”

“Always.”

“Just…Make sure you come home alive…without injury.”

“I promise.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora was smiling. Practically skipping around the castle. Pregnant. She was going to have a child. A child of her own. It was everything she had ever dreamed of. Her kingdom was being built. She felt safer than ever. Philip’s joy mirrored her own. He would make a great father.

And Mulan…her smile faltered for a split second before returning. Surely, Mulan would return and help protect her child as she had protected Aurora so well. Mulan would return and help. She could picture Mulan with a child. Begrudging and protective. But sweet and loving just as she had been when they were traveling together. Mulan would be home. She would be safe. And far from the unrecognizable wilderness and strangers that plagued her so often in her sleep.

Everything would be perfect. Just as she had always dreamed. No, actually it would be better. Her dreams included Philip and a child. Mulan was someone she never could have dreamed of. So no, not as she had dreamed. It would be better. Aurora smiled to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora and Philip sat eating in a tense silence, as Philip had been trying with little success to comfort a worried Aurora.

“They’re fine.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Perhaps, but I know Mulan.”

“So do I.” Aurora said defensively.

“Then why are you so worried?”

“Why? WHY? They ran out of supplied two days ago, at very latest, if Mulan was as diligent as she normally is. But who knows how Neal will manage. They could have run out days ago. Or something could have happened. We shou–” Aurora stopped when she felt Philip take hold of her hands and rub his thumb over her knuckles.

“Aurora, please look at me.” Philip said eliciting Aurora’s gaze. “Did Mulan not survive in the wilderness on her own? Looking after you? With limited supplies? Hunting and gathering food and finding ways to survive? And you are panicking over what? Two days? She may not have carried supplies for the last two days…but we both know you survived months without being able to restock.”

Aurora chuckled at herself. Of course Philip was right. Mulan was more than capable of finding food and water if their rations had run out. But she was more worried that something else had kept them. Something terrible.

“We would have heard if something had happened.” Philip added as if he knew what Aurora was thinking.

“I know…I just wish she would be here. I can’t wait to share our news with her.” She finished with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora did not sleep very well that night. Philip’s assurances did little to ease her fears. She had a terrible feeling, but she couldn’t put her finger on what those feelings were. They were certainly about Mulan, but not concerning any type of danger or injury. And she wasn’t quite sure if she would have preferred that to her current confusion.

She decided to spend some time on her own and tended to some of the plants they had brought into the castle to brighten it up a bit.

Mulan will be here soon. I can feel it. Aurora thought. Oh so that’s what I was feeling. Perhaps. We shall see. Aurora continued thinking and was so excited to share her news with her friend. She was ready to shout it from the rooftops, but refused to tell the world until she could tell Mulan first. Her friend. Her best friend.

Aurora sighed contentedly. Mulan would be home soon. She could tell her the news. And she would stay. She would be home. She would be safe. And her nightmares would remain just that, nightmares, and not reality. She smiled to herself as she thought of Mulan’s reaction. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up. 

“Mulan? How long have you been standing there? What are you doing?”

“Just gathering my courage.”

Gathering her courage? Oh no, something’s wrong.

“What’s going on? I’m so glad your back." 

She’s back. And she’s unharmed. Aurora thinks happily as she grabs Mulan’s hand. She’s here. She thinks as she give the warrior’s hand a squeeze.

"Is Philip here?” Mulan asks wearing a brilliant smile.

“No, no. Shall I get him?” Aurora replied unable to suppress a smile of her own. Mulan is home. And I’ll tell her of my news and she’ll stay with us. And everything will be perfect. It’s a dream come true.

“No that’s unnecessary it’s you I wanted to talk to. You see, I….why are you smiling at me like that?”

“I can tell your bursting with news, but so am I.” Aurora says unable to contain her excitement.

“You are?” Mulan replies her tone confused, but hopeful and her smile ever present.

“Philip and I are expecting a baby.” Aurora says excitedly, her smile wide.

“That’s excellent news.” Mulan replies.

“It’s like a dream come true.” Aurora says,

That is not Mulan’s true smile. Aurora thinks confusedly as she received a hug. I think. No it is. She’s smiling. She’s happy. Aurora thinks unconvinced. Perhaps not, but it’s certainly not the reply I was expecting…

“Now please, please, tell me your news.”

“I’m joining Robin Hood’s band.”

“What? You’re leaving us?” Aurora queries as her heart drops to her stomach. 

She’s leaving…no. She can’t…She deserves to be happy. Of course Mulan deserves to be happy. Then why don’t you want her to go. She’s not happy here. She’s content. That’s a lie. No it’s not. She’s…She’s not unhappy? But she’s not enjoying herself. She wants to explore…with Robin Hood…NO…the stranger’s of the nightmare…And the wilderness…If she goes out th–

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Mulan says interrupting Aurora’s thought spiral.

I don’t want you to go. Aurora thinks as she hugs her friend. Please don’t leave us. Don’t leave me. Don’t be selfish. I’m not being selfish. Mulan isn’t happy here. She denied being unhappy. And she was lying. She doesn’t lie. Doesn’t Mulan deserve to be happy? Of course she does. And she won’t be happy here. But she would be safe here.

Aurora watched Mulan walk away, tears running down her face.The last time she saw a loved one walk away from her was Philip…no she wasn’t going to go there. Mulan is not Philip. They are different. This is different. She is not marked. She is not sacrificing herself.

Mulan is a great warrior who can take care of herself. And others. She will be fine. She has to be...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

ORIGINALLY POSTED ON MY TUMBLR OCTOBER 20, 2013


End file.
